El día en que te conocí
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Inuyasha se le ha pasado por alto el día más especial para Kagome. ¿Podrá el semi demonio solucionarlo todo y pedir perdón? Capítulo único, InuxKag.


¡Holitas! ;3

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, esta vez de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Espero que les guste y, sin más preámbulos, les dejo con la historia:

* * *

**EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ**

Era de noche, y el siseo del viento provocaba que se mecieran los árboles acompasadamente. A lo lejos se podía ver a un joven sentado en la rama de un árbol, observando las estrellas, pensativo.

Mientras las veía, cavilaba entre sus pensamientos, en los que básicamente el tema principal era la muchacha de pelo azabache. Pensaba en qué había fallado esta vez para que se enfadara tanto con él, y, aunque su actitud era muy ruda y temperamental, siempre terminaba pensando en como pedirle perdón a la chica. ¡Diablos! Ella era tan antipática y gritona cuando se enfadaba…Aunque esta vez se había pasado demasiado, sentándolo más de diez veces bajo la tierra, a la altura de los hierbajos, llegando casi al subsuelo. ¿Y qué había hecho él? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Solamente le dijo buenos días, y la chica le preguntó que si se acordaba de que día era, y al no saberlo…su respuesta fue hacerle tragar tierra durante un buen rato.

-Inuyasha…-le llamó una voz desde abajo del árbol. Era el joven monje, apoyado en una enorme raíz que sobresalía de la tierra.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó el semidemonio, con la entonación justa de molestia.

-Quiero que recapacites y pienses en lo que has hecho.-dijo el monje, serio.

-¡No soy ningún bebé para que me vayas diciendo esas cosas!-le espetó el joven peliblanco.

-¿No te has fijado en el día que era hoy, verdad?-le preguntó el monje, con pereza.

-No, hoy es un día normal como cualquier otro…-le respondió.

-¡Piensa un poco! Hace un año que pasó algo muy, muy significativo y especial para la señorita Kagome. –le instó a pensar el monje.

Inuyasha se volvió apartar la vista del suelo, mirando la luna y las estrellas, pensando en la tan especial fecha. Y de pronto, como una chispa, algo se iluminó en su mente. ¡Diablos! A veces era tan poco considerado. Hoy era el día en que conoció por primera vez a Kagome, el día en que ella le sacó de su pequeño infierno personal sellado en su corazón, conectando con el árbol centenario. El día en que vio por segunda vez el mundo. Normal que ella estuviera enfadada. Bajó rápidamente del árbol de un salto, ignoró las palabras que iba a decir el monje e hizo se apresuró a volver al claro prado, ahora iluminado por la luz de la luna, y a precipitarse por dentro el pozo devora huesos.

En el otro mundo, lejos de los peligros que tenía sobre demonios y demás criaturas terroríficas, se encontraba una muchacha con el pelo y los ojos azabaches, observando por la ventana la luz de la luna. Suspiró. Ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía. ¡Cómo pudo olvidarse del día en que se conocieron por primera vez! Inuyasha era tan desconsiderado…aun no entendía como, a pesar de todo, ella le seguía queriendo. Volvió a suspirar. Se apartó de la ventana y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde no había nadie. "Normal" pensó la chica, "se han ido de balneario y yo aquí, sola y sin nadie". Abrió la nevera y cogió una bebida refrescante, se puso el pijama y se dispuso a ver una película, estirada en su cama.

De golpe, un ruido sordo le despertó del estado somnoliento en el que se encontraba mientras veía pasar la película. Un ruido parecido a como si alguien hubiera entrado en la casa. Su familia era prácticamente imposible que fuera, y menos cuando estaban de balneario.

Se levantó y fue hasta el borde de la puerta, en donde se encontraban las bisagras. Cogió aire, i se instó a bajar a bajo para ver que sucedía. De pronto, sintió un aliento tocándole el cuello acompasadamente, mientras veía una sombra detrás de ella. Estaba aturdida, y, para cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo aguantarse el grito que rezaba por salir de su garganta.

-¡Tranquila, mujer! ¡Me vas a destrozar el tímpano. –dijo una voz extrañamente familiar.

-I… ¿Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome, aun con unas pequeñas lágrimas depositadas en el lagrimal, y haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, soy yo, tranquila. ¿Se puede saber porque gritas tanto?-dijo él, rudamente.

-Estaba asustada. Sentir un ruido provenir de la cocina, y que segundos después aparezcas de la nada, es un poco asustadizo. –dijo ella, con una nota de sarcasmo en sus palabras, mientras cruzaba los brazos. –Bueno, ¿Qué querías?-pregunto ella.

-A sí, se me olvidaba.-y dicho esto, se acercó pausadamente al rostro de Kagome, haciéndole saltar un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. Varios segundos después, tenían las frentes pegadas y se miraban a pocos centímetros del otro. –He venido a decirte que me perdones, y se perfectamente que hoy es el día en que conocí a la persona más importante de mi vida.-y le sonrió, mostrando sus peculiares colmillos. Mientras tanto, Kagome se encontraba en una situación vergonzosa a la par que sorpresa. Al menos, a pesar de eso, podía ver de cerca a esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban.

-Perdonado. –solamente pudo decir eso.

-Que fácil ha sido, ¿no?-dijo él irónicamente.

-Demasiado fácil, en mi opinión.-dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-Bien…-se separaron de la frente, para mirarse solamente a pocos centímetros.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo juntos hoy? ¿Qué tenias planeado? ¡Hay que celebrar esta fecha! –dijo él, bien animado. Ella, un poco cansada por lo ocurrido, dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si simplemente nos quedamos los dos mirando el resto de la película? Ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño…pero me gustaría dormir contigo. –Él le sonrió ampliamente. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que no dormía con ella, o, al menos la vigilaba por si algún peligro amenazaba su grácil vida.

-Claro que acepto.-dijo él, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la cama, se sentaron, él apoyado en la pared con un cojín por la espalda mientras dejaba su Tessaiga en el suelo, y ella entre los brazos de él. Lo que a Kagome se le pasó por alto fue que no se acordó de que en sueños habló en voz alta, y, bajo la mirada atenta de su protector, se le escapó el "te quiero" que siempre había soñado decirle. Al menos, lo dijo inconscientemente. El semi demonio sonrió cálidamente, mientras la acurrucaba más a él y le acariciaba su pelo azabache. "Yo también a ti", susurró antes de quedarse dormido plácidamente por primera vez en hace mucho tiempo.

Fin

* * *

Ha sido cortito, ¿no? Sí, lo sé. Últimamente solo hago cortitos...

Bueno, como siempre digo, este fin de semana subiré el capítulo 4 (y si me da tiempo 5) de The darkness of my love (nalu)

Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado x3

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
